The Courier's Mile
}} }} "Metallic Monks" }} The Courier's Mile is a location in the Divide in 2281. The location is "ground zero" for the nuclear missile launched by the Courier during The Launch. The entrance to the area is in the southwest corner of the Hopeville region. Layout The area is distinguished by a wide crater befit with ruined cityscape. The pervasive radiation has irradiated the local marked men, as well as some deathclaws that roam the ruins. A RALPHIE poster required for the Feel Like a Kid Again challenge can be found by taking a right towards the area with irradiated deathclaws. It is above a desk in a ruined building. Notable loot * Stealth Boy - On top of a destroyed box, located to the right upon first entering the irradiated area. * Blood-Nap - A unique Bowie knife, can be found sticking out of a street lamp in front of the entrance. * Several mini nukes - In containers within the central building, guarded by several irradiated deathclaws. * A Nuka-Cola Quartz - On the ground in the rubble that forms the barrier at the northcentral area of the map. It will be difficult to see before climbing up onto the rubble and looking down. When standing on the campfire in the western part of the marked men camp going straight northwest it is located next to the table with the broken terminal and telephone. * Three high-tech gun cases - One left of the map center, the other two to the southeast. Contain high-tier weapons. * There is a random set of high-end armor inside a metal box in the very north part of the map, close to where the nuclear warhead is. The metal box is inside a destroyed two-story building to the right of the warhead, next to a fridge, emergency kits, med kits, and ammo boxes. * There are several ammunition caches in the area, containing thousands of special rounds. Notes * A black outline of a person who was vaporized by the nuke is on the second floor wall in the southeast building. In reality, the opposite would occur. It would instead result in a dark area in the shape of a person surrounded by a lighter surface. These "nuclear shadows" are the result of the thermal radiation from a blast "bleaching" exposed surfaces. A person or other objects between the flash and the surface, shield the surface from the effect, leaving a dark "shadow." * Entering this area for the first time will unlock The Courier's Mile challenge. * The area contains two warheads that are required for the Warhead Hunter achievement/trophy/challenge. One is located to the upper right of the rubble wall, very close to several irradiated deathclaws and the other is located on the lower left wall inside a camp of several irradiated marked men. Destroying these will significantly increase the levels of radiation throughout the area. * The name of the "Courier's Mile" is given by Ulysses. * Irradiated deathclaws patrol the south side of the area, while the irradiated marked men stay mostly on the north side. Both sides will eventually cross paths if left to their own devices, which will result in a battle between the two groups. Should the Courier be detected before they fight each other, they will attack them first. * The radiation levels in the center of the area reach catastrophic levels. The closer to the center, the higher they climb, going beyond 25 rads per second. This also causes the marked men to regenerate health extremely quickly. These two factors alone make the area one of the most challenging areas to traverse. * Most food and drink exposed outside are heavily irradiated, while those in the containers or carried by marked men are not. Appearances The Courier's Mile appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Gallery The Courier's Mile map.jpg|Courier's Mile map Entrance of The Courier's Mile.jpeg|Entrance of the Courier's Mile from the inside Courier's Mile overview.jpg|General view of the Courier's Mile Blood-Nap.jpg|Blood-Nap Nails Couriers Mile1.jpg|H&H Tools nail gun and nails Nails Couriers Mile2.jpg|Nails GT_Gun_case_Courier's_Mile.jpg|A high-tech gun case with high tier loot GT_Gun_cases_Courier's_Mile.jpg|Two more high-tech gun cases LR Bowie knife unused.png|Blood-Nap applied with Bowie knife texture Category:Lonesome Road locations de:Die Kuriermeile fr:Le Kilomètre du Courrier ru:Курьерская Миля uk:Кур'єрська Миля